This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of bluegrass plant, the novel characteristics of which reside particularly in its very attractive dark green color, which is maintained well throughout the growing season, a rather narrow leaf blade, large seed size and good resistance to common turf diseases, particularly leaf spot, stripe smut and mildew.
This new variety was discovered in plant material collected at the Lidingo Golf Course, Sweden. Selections within the plant material have been made towards a plant with dark green color, rather narrow leaves and good resistance to Helminthosporium. This plant was reproduced asexually by vegetative reproduction. After growth in a greenhouse, the vegetatively reproduced plants were transferred to field nurseries for increase and subsequent turf evaluation. Progeny tests were conducted and showed that the plant could be reproduced asexually by means of disseminules. The plant was thereafter identified as WK 411 bluegrass.
WK 411 exhibits a unique combination of characteristics which distinguishes it from all other varieties of which applicant is aware. Of special moment is its attractive dark green color in combination with narrow leaves and excellent resistance to stripe smut disease caused by the fungus Ustilago striiformis. The new variety exhibits good to excellent resistance to powdery mildew disease caused by the fungus Erysiphe graminis and to leaf spot caused by the fungus Helminthosporium vagans. WK 411 Kentucky bluegrass greens up early in the spring and maintains an attractive dark green color throughout the growing season. The variety is highly apomictic and has a turf-type growth habit tolerant to moderately close mowing.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a new and distinct bluegrass plant having the desirable characteristics referred to above and to be described in detail below.